finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrologian (Final Fantasy XIV)
Astrologian , is a job in Final Fantasy XIV, debuting in the game's first expansion pack, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Like with other jobs introduced in the expansion, Astrologian has no base class and starts at level 30. Profile Astrologian is a healing job, much like White Mages and Scholars. Story ''Heavensward'' ''Stormblood'' Equipment Astrologians use a new type of weapon called star globe. The weapon is a floating globe with intricate celestial motifs and cards spinning around it. Astrologians channel the power of the stars through their star globe and divining deck in order to heal and support their allies, or bring space-warping destruction down to earth in order to inflict ruin upon their enemies. Astrologians shares the same gear with White Mages and Scholars. Their "Healing" gear increases their Mind stat. Job Gauge The Job Gauge was introduced to players in 4.0 Stormblood. The Astrologian uses the Arcana Job Gauge. The Arcana Gauge indicates which cards (arcana) are currently drawn. An arcanum is drawn by using the action Draw, and is placed in the middle of the gauge. Using the Draw command again executes the arcanum's corresponding action. Executing the action Royal Road command returns the currently drawn arcanum to the deck in exchange for enhancing the effect of the next arcanum drawn, shown above the gauge. Displayed on the gauge's left-hand side is the card added to the spread, done by the Spread command. Executing the action Minor Arcana command while an arcanum is drawn transforms the card into either the Lord of Crowns or the Lady of Crowns and places it to the right of the spread for later use. Abilities Actions Arcana Role Actions Role actions replaced cross-class actions with the release of patch 4.0. Role actions are abilities common to classes and jobs with the same role. Jobs can select and use up to five role actions, while classes can select and use up to ten. Astrologian shares the same role actions with White Mage and Scholar, as they are classified as Healers. Traits PvP Actions Job Actions Additional PVP Actions These actions are common to all jobs, and can only be used in PvP areas. The number of additional actions that can be set is limited to two. PVP Traits These traits are common to all jobs, and only take effect when in PvP areas. The number of PvP traits that can be set is limited to three. Limit Break Astrologians' Limit Breaks focus on restoring the HP and MP of their allies. The amount of HP restored by each limit break is based on percentage and do not have a base potency. Astrologians have the same Level 1 and Level 2 limit breaks as other Healers. Gallery FFXIV_Astrologian.png|Astrologian render. AST_Soul_Crystal.png|Astrologian Soul Crystal. Astrologian_Cast.png|Astrologian casting. Astrologian Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. FFXIV AST The Balance Card.png|The Balance. FFXIV AST The Bole Card.png|The Bole. FFXIV AST The Arrow Card.png|The Arrow. FFXIV AST The Spear Card.png|The Spear. FFXIV AST The Ewer Card.png|The Ewer. FFXIV AST The Spire Card.png|The Spire. FFXIV_AST_Lord_Of_Crowns_Card.png|Lord of Crowns. FFXIV_AST_Lady_Of_Crowns_Card.png|Lady of Crowns. FFXIV_AST_Back_Card.png|Back side of Astrologian Arcana. ;Arms and Gear sets Astrologian Globe.png|Astrologian's Star Globe. FFXIV Stormblood Astrologian.png|Artifact equipment from Stormblood. ;Abilities Astrologian_Cards.png|Draw. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Disciplines